Friendship
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Teman itu orang yang menerima kita apa adanya. atau itu cinta sejati ya?


**Disclaimer : punya siapa ya?? Saya kena amnesia nih, bantuin nginget donk!!!*dipukul pake pemukul bisbol sama ****Jun mochizuki-sensei***

**Genre : Friendship**

**Pairing : VinceEida**

**Warning : ****OOC, cerita ini tidak teridentifikasi sebagai sebuah cerita yang memuaskan dan bagus**.

**Summary : ****Tak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti siapa yang disukai oleh Eida. Namun suatu hari, Oz dkk. memergoki dia dan Vincent Nightray sedang berkencan.**

**~ V.v.V ~**

Hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah, dan Eida memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kakaknya di kediaman keluarga Vessalius di desa.

"Selamat datang Nona Eida," sambut para pelayan begitu Eida melangkahkan kaki di pintu utama manor Vessalius.

Manor itu adalah hadiah dari sahabat kakaknya, Glen Baskerville, kepada kakaknya, Jack Vessalius sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi, bukan kakak yang itu yang ingin dikunjungi Eida, melainkan kakaknya yang satu lagi, Oz Vessalius.

"Aku pulang," kata Eida membalas sambutan para pelayan.

"Tuan Jack, tuan Oz, dan nona Alice menunggu anda di ruang baca," kata seorang pelayan sambil mengambil barang bawaan Eida.

"Terima kasih, dan tolong antar aku kesana," kata Eida.

**~ V.v.V ~**

"Kakak," sapa Eida dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Oz.

Jack yang tak mendapat pelukan hanya bisa memandang iri pada Oz, sedangkan Alice hanya bisa memberengut kesal melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

Alice Baskerville adalah adik perempuan Glen Baskerville. Alice memiliki kakak kembar bernama Alyss. Berbeda dengan Alice yang berambut coklat, rambut Alyss berwarna keperakan. Namun wajah keduanya begitu mirip satu sama lain.

"Eida, Oz sedang berbicara padaku," seru Alice sambil menarik Oz ke dekatnya ketika reuni Oz dan Eida tak berakhir-akhir.

Awalnya, Oz dan Eida memang kaget, tapi kekagetan itu segera digantikan oleh sebuah senyum jahil.

"Maaf ya Alice-san, aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan cemburu," kata Eida dengan wajah innocent.

"A,... aku tidak cemburu," bantah Alice dengan wajah merah padam.

Semua yang ada disanapun tertawa sementara Alice semakin kesal.

"Oh ya, Eida, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," kata Jack menginterupsi suasana.

"Siapa?" tanya Eida.

"Kakak salah seorang teman sekolahmu sekaligus adik sahabatnya Oz," jawab Jack. "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan kembali dari acara minum tehnya dengan Alyss."

Selagi Eida sibuk menerka-nerka siapa orang yang dimaksud Jack, pintu ruang baca terbuka. Dan dengan spontan semua mata tertuju kesana. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata yang berbeda warna satu sama lain, sedang berdiri disana bersama Gillbert Nightray.

"Ini dia orang yang kumaksud," seru Jack sambil menarik pria bermata merah dan emas itu. "Namanya Vincent Nightray. Kakak dari pangeran Nightray, Eliot Nightray. Sekaligus adik dari pelayannya Oz, Gillbert Nightray.".

Gillbert segera memandang Jack, namun tak berani membantah. Karena pada dasarnya, hubungannya dengan Oz memang lebih mirip majikan-pelayan atau tuan dan anjingnya daripada sahabat. Lagipula, dia begitu menghormati Jack.

"Salam kenal Vincent-sama," kata Eida sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Salam kenal juga Eida-sama," kata Vincent dengan senyum khasnya. Diraihnya tangan kanan Eida lalu mengecupnya seperti kebiasaan para bangsawan.

Eida tersipu.

Semua yang ada disana segera memandang mereka penuh arti.

"Jack !" seru Alyss yang tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk memecah suasana romantis tadi.

**~ V.v.V ~**

Vincent sedang duduk di bangku taman kediaman Vessalius. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus.

"Vincent-sama," sebuah suara menyapanya.

Vincent membuka matanya dan memandang si pemilik suara. Eida.

"Ada urusan apa dengan saya Eida-sama?" tanya Vincent.

"Panggil saja Eida. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan, dan boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Silahkan." Vincent menggeser tubuhnya.

Segera, Eida menempati tempat yang disediakan Vincent.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Eida-sama?"

"Eida saja," koreksi Eida, tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah. "Menurut anda, Eliot-san itu bagaimana?"

Mulut Vincent melengkung membentuk segaris senyuman tipis. "Ternyata Eliot ya?"

"Eh?" Eida mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

Bagi Vincent, Eida tampak manis dan lucu jika melakukan itu, dan Vincent ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Semua orang sedang menerka-nerka apakah anda sedang menyukai seseorang, dan kalau 'ya', kira-kira siapa gerangan orang itu. Bahkan mereka memakai acara taruhan."

Wajah Eida merah padam, entah karena malu atau marah.

"Siapa?"

Mengerti apa maksud dari kata itu, Vincent berkata, "Jack-sama yang memulainya."

Eida langsung berdiri. "Saya permisi sebentar Vincent-sama," gumamnya, menggunakan bahasa saya-anda karena terlalu marah, dan diapun pergi untuk menghukum kakak laki-lakinya, Jack, yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Semoga berhasil," seru Vincent.

**~ V.v.V ~**

"Aw," pekik Jack ketika Alyss mengobati pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Eida. Di pipi Jack membekas sebuah bentuk tangan berwarna merah.

"Jangan memekik seolah kau perempuan Jack, kau _**laki-laki**_," kata Alyss memberi penekanan pada kata _**laki-laki**_.

"Tapi ini sakit," bantah Jack.

"Siapa suruh kau membuat Eida marah," kata Oz yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Alice dan Break, seorang pria berambut keperakan yang langsung memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Jack.

"Apa lihat-lihat Break?" bentak Jack.

"Jack !" seru Alyss sambil menyentak tangan Jack untuk duduk kembali. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Break itu jahil, dan kau akan semakin dijahili kalau melawannya, seperti Gillbert itu."

"Aku tak mungkin sejahat itu pada Jack-sama," kata Break melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Jack cemberut, kemudian mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa semakin dalam.

"Jack, jangan bergerak!!" seru Alyss dan diikuti pekikan Jack.

**~ V.v.V ~**

"Huuhh,... dasar kakak bodoh. Seenaknya saja dia menjadikanku objek taruhan dan ajang hiburan," gerutu Eida dalam hati. "Aku benar-benar dipermalukan, bagaimana jadinya kalau Eliot-sama sampai tahu."

Kemarahannya yang meluap-luap membuat setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya segera merapat ke dinding dengan wajah takut dan tubuh gemetar. Kaki Eida yang menghentak-hentak tiba-tiba berhenti, kepalanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu dengan panik. Setelah itu, dia memasuki ruangan terdekat.

"Eliot, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Gillbert pada Eliot.

Rupanya, kedatangan Gillbert dan Eliotlah yang membuat Eida memasuki ruangan tadi, untuk bersembunyi.

"Baik-baik saja kok, dan jangan sok jadi kakak," jawab Eliot ketus.

Gillbert shock. "E,.. Eliot??"

"Minggir kau Gillbert payah," bentak Eliot sambil berusaha lari.

Tapi, Gillbert tak mau melepaskan Eliot begitu saja. Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran sambil berteriak-teriak di sepanjang koridor di kediaman Vessalius.

Sementara itu, Eida yang sedang bersembunyi disebuah ruangan yang tidak dia ketahui ruangan apa dan milik siapa, menghela nafas lega ketika Eliot sudah menjauh.

"Lho, Eida-sama?" tanya seseorang membuat Eida terlonjak kaget.

Eida berbalik, menatap si pemilik suara. Wajah Eida pucat, tapi memaksakan diri bicara. "I,.. ini kamar Vincent-sama ya?" tanya Eida dengan senyum kaku.

"Haha,.. anda tenang saja, saya tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Eliot kok," kata Vincent diiringi tawa ketika melihat kelakuan Eida.

Eida langsung menghela nafas lega. Tapi, detik berikutnya, ekspresinya menjadi cemberut. "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus memanggilku 'Eida' saja kan??"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, karena Eliot sudah pergi, anda sudah bisa kembali berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di sepanjang koridor," kata Vincent mengusir Eida.

Wajah Eida kembali memerah. Dan ketika Vincent berhasil mengeluarkan Eida dari kamarnya, Eida meneriakkan nama Vincent penuh kekesalan.

Sedangkan Vincent sendiri sedang berusaha menahan tawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di kamarnya. "Gadis yang menarik," gumam Vincent.

**~ V.v.V ~**

Vincent berada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Dengan pakaian yang sudah diubah habis-habisan. Oleh Eida, dia dipaksa mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilengkapi rompi kulit berwarna coklat agar mirip rakyat jelata.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kita lakukan di tempat ini 'Eida'?" tanya Vincent.

"Kita akan berbelanja sambil mengobrol sedikit," jawab Eida sambil memilih-milih kubis yang bagus.

"Tapi, kenapa tidak meminta hal ini baik-baik saja? Dan bukan dengan cara menculikku di pagi buta, itu mencurigakan," kata Vincent sambil menggertakkan giginya keras-keras, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak frustasi.

Eida menatap Vincent dengan mata hijaunya. "Aku pikir kalau tidak begitu, kau tak akan mau ikut denganku."

Vincent menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, karena kita sudah terlanjur disini, kita belanja saja."

Mata Eida langsung berbinar-binar, dan mengingatkan Vincent tentang Sharon. "Wanita itu mengerikan," batin Vincent ketika membayangkan Sharon.

"Selain itu," kata Eida tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Vincent, wajah Eida merona. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Eliot-sama."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Vincent dikuasai keinginan untuk mencekik gadis dihadapannya itu dan Eliot. Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tentu saja pasti begitu."

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Eida dan Vincent berdiri.

"Hachim,..."

Eliot bersin, dan langsung dibungkam oleh Jack.

"Jangan berisik Eliot-sama, kita tak mau ketahuan sedang memata-matai mereka kan?" tanya Sharon sambil tersenyum.

Namun, Eliot dapat melihat iblis hitam dibelakang Sharon. Segera saja Eliot mengangguk-angguk.

Apabila dijelaskan secara singkat, kejadian saat ini adalah ; Eida menculik Vincent untuk diajak belanja ke pasar di kota, Vincent terperangkap bersama Eida untuk membantu Eida mendekati Eliot, Eliot terpaksa memata-matai kedua orang tadi karena ajakan Jack dan Sharon, Jack dan Sharon bisa membuntuti Eida dan Vincent karena mereka adalah saksi mata penculikan Vincent.

"Lho, Eliot? Jack? Sharon?" seru Alyss yang sedang bersama Alice, Oz, Break, dan Gillbert. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang menakjubkan.

"Ssssttt,..." seru Jack dan Sharon bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian tetap membungkam Eliot-sama, nanti dia bisa mati lho," kata Break yang meliht Eliot sudah megap-megap dengan tangan meronta-ronta.

Jack langsung melepas bungkamannya dan mendapat DeathGlare dari Eliot.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Alice.

"Membuntuti adik Eida yang sedang kencan dengan Vincent," kata Oz dan Break bersamaan setelah menangkap pemandangan ganjil ditengah pasar.

"APA???" teriak Gillbert yang langsung mencari subjek yang sedang dibicarakan, dan pingsan setelah mendapat pukulan leher dari Oz.

"Kau dengar sesuatu??" tanya Vincent.

"Dengar apa??" tanya balik Eida.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Eida langsung memandang Vincent dengan mata menyipit.

"Tadi itu suara Gill kan??" Batin Vincent.

"Jadi, menurutmu Eida menyukai Vincent?" tanya Oz.

Sharon dan Jack secara serentak langsung mengangguk. Gillbert menggeleng-geleng seolah itu mustahil. Sisanya hanya cuek sambil memperhatikan Eida dan Vincent.

"Itu tak mungkin. Vincent itu menyeramkan, apa sih yang bisa disukai Eida-sama dari orang itu?" kata Gillbert sambil merinding.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya orang-orang yang tadi tak menjawab pertanyaan Oz.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN," jawab Gill dengan suara keras sambil berdiri dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam serta mata.

Semua orang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Gill dengan panik. "Anda percaya pada saya kan tuan Oz?" tanya Gill pada Oz.

Oz hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tu,... tuan Oz."

Gill pun pingsan lagi karena terlalu panik.

**~ V.v.V ~**

"Vincent-sama, anda dekat dengan saudara anda?" tanya Eida ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Vince saja !!" seru Vincent. "Aku menyukai Gill tapi dia tidak menyukaiku. Sedangkan Eliot, kami jarang bertemu," jawab Vincent atas pertanyaan Eida.

"Baiklah, Vince." kata Eida. "Jadi, apakah kau menyayangi mereka?"

"Entahlah."

Eida hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku, aku tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Aku ini seorang occult, pecinta misteri," aku Eida. Membuat Vincent berthenti melangkah tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kalau kau tak akan setuju kalau adikmu mempunyai tunangan yang aneh. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Eliot-sama?" lanjut Eida.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Dan, aku tak keberatan kok punya adik ipar yang manis sepertimu," jawab Vincent. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduga Eida.

Wajah Eida merona.

"Kau merona tuh," kata Vincent sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ukh." wajah Eida semakin memerah. Dan tawa Vincent pun semakin keras serta tak tertahankan.

"Ja,... jangan tertawa!!" seru Eida.

Vincent berhenti tertawa, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eida, dan berbisik, "Kau manis sekali kalau seperti itu, calon adik ipar."

"Vincent." lagi-lagi Eida meneriakkan Vincent penuh kekesalan sementara Vincent tertawa-tawa.

**~ V.v.V ~**

"Kurasa mereka memang saling jatuh cinta," komentar Sharon.

Jack hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaiman kalau pertunangan mereka diadakan secepatnya?" usul Oz.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, memotong pembicaraan. Eida masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah cemberut bersama Vincent yang masih susah menahan tawa. Dan semua meamndang penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sudah diputuskan, Eida dan Vincent akan bertunangan minggu depan," kata Jack dengan senyum mengembang.

"APAA??" seru Vincent dan Eida bersamaan.

Esoknya, Jack tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar selama sebulan karena patah tulang dan memar.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note :**

**Fic PH q yang kedua.**

**Masih GJ ya??**

**Entah knapa saya merasa kalau kemampuan menulis fic saya semakin berkurang. Ckckck.**

**Thanks for Reading. I hope you like it anda wanna to REVIEW it.**


End file.
